Shamtu
by Mirajane Strauss
Summary: Él tenia una misión especial, pero no sabia que iba a ser tan humillante. [One-shot]


**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa minnaaaaa! Soy yo de nuevo *-* Vengo ahora a la carga con un One-shot algo fumado y el protagonista será Laxus *Mega suspiro*.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a su creado: Hiro Mashima Troll-sama, yo solo escribo lo que mi enferma y retorcida mente me dicta (¿?) Sin más que agregar, disfruten la lectura ;)**

_**Shamtu.**_

* * *

Nos encontramos en una bella ciudad en algún lugar de Fiore, más precisamente en el gremio más escandaloso y destructor que haya existido en la historia, así es, estamos hablando de nuestro amado Fairy Tail; dentro de éste, era lo mismo de siempre, Natsu, Gray y Gajeel peleando como idiotas, Levy y Lucy suspirando y pensando cómo es que se enamoraron de tremendos idiotas; Juvia apunto de desnudarse para defender a "su" Gray-sama y Lisanna deteniéndola; Erza con su deliciosa tarta de fresa, Cana bebiendo como siempre, Freed siendo más gay de lo que ya era, Max dándole "amor" a su escoba y en la barra se veía a un rubio que suspiraba con aburrimiento.

-Ara ara, que raro que estés en el gremio.- Llegó una albina con él.

-¿Acaso no puedo estar en el gremio por un rato?- Bufaba molesto.

-Claro, no hay problema, solo que si hubieras sido el Laxus de antes, ahorita estuvieras diciendo: "Todos aquí son unos idiotas, nadie merece estar en éste gremio, sólo serán admitidos los más fuertes".- Imitaba su voz de una manera graciosa.- Y esas cosas.

El rubio no evito soltar una risa apenas audible.- Tienes razón, pero la gente cambia Mira, tu eres un claro ejemplo de eso.- La miró a los ojos.

La albina no pudo evitar sonrojarse.- Si, pero tú también has cambiado mucho, ahora puedo decir con total seguridad que mereces ser el nuevo maestro del gremio.- Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más fuerte.

-¿En serio eres Mirajane? Antes no hubieras dicho eso.- Comenzó a acercarse a sus labios y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, la albina se hizo a un lado.

-T-tengo una misión para ti.- Le dijo muy nerviosa y sonrojada.- E-e-es un pedido especial.- Le extendió el papel de la solicitud.

El rubio la miró de reojo y algo molesto por lo que acababa de hacer, tomo "delicadamente" el papel y comenzó a leerlo.- ¡¿Qué mierdas es esto?!- Exclamó furioso.

-La misión.- Le dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Ni de chiste haré esto, es una burla para mi e incluso para el gremio ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar esto?

-Bueno, es que en la solicitud pedían a alguien rubio y extremadamente sexy, así que pensé en ti.

-No soy el único rubio del gremio.- Se quejaba como un niño con su madre.

-No, pero eres el más sexy, además de que en la solicitud piden a un hombre.

-No quiero.

-Vamos hazlo por mí.- Le puso una cara tan tierna, que ni Zeref se resistiría.

El rubio sólo lanzó un gran suspiro.- Está bien.- La albina salto de alegría.- Pero tengo una condición, quiero que me acompañes.

-Está bien.- Le dijo sin quejas, escribió quien iba a hacer la misión, cerro el libro y salió con él del gremio.

* * *

Ese mismo día pero alrededor de las 7 de la tarde, nos ubicamos en el centro de grabación más famoso de Magnolia, se encontraban Laxus y Mira platicando tranquilamente, pero no fueron solos ya que los acompañaron los "perros" del rubio y el hermano de la albina, éste ultimo dijo que algo así como "dejar a su hermanita sola no es de hombres" y más que nada fue a vigilar al Dreyar; ya que pensaba que algo tramaba hacer con su hermana mayor.

Tenían al rubio sentado en un banquito y lo estaban maquillando.- Me las pagaras Mira.- Bufaba con extrema molestia.

La mayor de los Strauss junto las manos.- Pero te ves muy lindo, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es prepararte para el anuncio.

-Laxus-sama, se ve hermoso.- Le dijo el peliverde.

El nieto del maestro puso una cara de asco y susurró diciendo: "aléjate de mí"

-¡No te muevas!- Lo regaño su maquillista, quien, para colmo, ya también le había echado el "ojo".

Después de su "tortura" con el maquillaje, lo llevaron al estudio de grabación, en donde le daban indicaciones acerca de cómo hacer un anuncio "perfecto".

-No, no, no, no.- Se quejaba una voz masculina.- Tienes que mover más el cabello y que se note su brillo y belleza; obsérvame a mi hacerlo y después lo intentas tú.- Él hombre, quien era el encargado de la grabación, comenzó a mover el cabello de una forma… exagerada por así decirlo.

-¡Yo no voy a hacer eso, parezco gay!- Exclamaba el rubio.

-¡Vamos Laxus ¡Es de hombres mover el cabello!- No sabía si lo decía en burla o como una de sus típicas frases.

-¡Mierda! No sé porque acepte ésta estúpida misión.- Siguió a su instructor y comenzó de nuevo con la grabación.

Después de varias horas e intentos fallidos, por fin habían logrado hacer la toma perfecta; eran alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada y Laxus estaba festejando como si hubiera ganado él solo "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos".

-¡Al fin!- Alzó los brazos y exclamó al cielo su "victoria".

-¡Bien hecho Laxus!- Grito la tribu Raijin.

-¡Completar misiones es de hombres!- No hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

-Felicidades Laxus.- Le dijo la albina mayor y le dio una enorme sonrisa y un guiño de ojo que sólo él noto.

-Muy bien mis niños, el anuncio saldrá el día de mañana a las 3:30 de la tarde, para cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia, por favor comuníquense conmigo. Que pasen buenas noches y gracias por la misión.

El pequeño grupo de magos ya se había salido del estudio, pero la mayor de los Strauss sintió que la jalaron del brazo, confundida, volteo a ver a su "captor".

-Tú aún me debes algo.- La llamó el rubio líder de los Raijinshuu.

-¿Te debo qué?- Ella aún no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Muy inocente has de ser.- La tomo de la cintura y le plantó un beso en los labios, era dulce, pero a la vez salvaje y pasional; se besaron como si ya lo hubieran hecho antes, lo disfrutaban tanto que las cosas comenzaron a tornarse un poco más extremas por parte de ambos, pero gracias a Mavis, un carraspeo los saco de su "trance".

-Que tierna pareja.- Dijeron todos los del estudio.

La tribu Raijin sólo tenían los ojos como platos y la boca hasta el suelo, ya que no creían lo que acababan de ver, mientras que Freed susurraba algo como: "Me lo han robado" y Elfman también susurraba algo: "Laxus Dreyar, eres el siguiente en mi lista".

La pareja no pudo evitar reír de la vergüenza y la alegría que les causo ese momento; se tomaron de las manos y salieron del estudio de grabación.

* * *

Al día siguiente, era el mismo ritual de siempre, sólo que esta vez, todos estaban atentos a la hora; ya que querían ver la actuación del rubio.

-¿Ya son las 3:30?- Preguntó un pelirosa al rubio.

-No.- éste contestó secamente.

-¿Ya son las 3:30?- Volvió a preguntar.

-No.

-¿Ahora son las 3:30?- Ya hasta estaba colmando a la persona más calmada del mundo.

-¡No!- También comenzó a sacar de sus casillas al Dreyar.

-¿Ahora si s… Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, una albina detrás de él, lo durmió de la forma más "tierna" que se puedan imaginar.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ya que se imaginaron que pudo haber sido cualquier persona, menos las dulce y siempre sonriente Mirajane.

-¿Qué me ven?- Los miró con unos ojos que se parecían demasiado a los de su antigua personalidad; los demás magos hicieron como que no vieron nada y continuaron con sus cosas.

Ya había pasado un rato y ya eran las 3:30, todos estaban atentos a la "Lrácrima t.v." y varios magos tenían botanas y sodas; Natsu ya se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos, después de que su querido amigo/rival lo despertó poniéndole un "poco" de hielo en sus partes blandas.

-¡Vamos ya quiero que empiece!- Grito el hijo de Igneel.

Pero antes de que el rubio lo pusiera a dormir por el bien de todos y del gremio, dio inicio el anuncio.

"_**¿Estas cansado de ese cabello rebelde que no se acomoda con nada?"**_

"_**¿Quieres llamar la atención de la mujer que amas pero no sabes cómo?"**_

"_**¿Quieres llegar a ser alguien famoso y conocido mundialmente?"**_

"_**Prueba esto, es el nuevo Shamtu, contiene una fórmula que nunca falla, hasta los magos más poderosos y conocidos lo utilizan".**_

**Se vio una toma en donde estaba el rubio; ondulaba el cabello de derecha a izquierda y hacia una cara sexy a la vez que unos sonidos que parecían de doble sentido.**

"_**Yo uso Shamtu y me ha funcionado perfectamente ¿Ya lo probaste? Yo, Laxus Dreyar te lo recomiendo ampliamente" **_**Guiño el ojo y salió de la toma.**

"_**Tú, así como él, usa el nuevo Shamtu y lograras ver los resultados desde el primer día".**_

El gremio estallo en una carcajada monumental, que se escuchaba hasta el inframundo.

-Eso es lo más gay que eh visto en mi vida.- Decía entre risas el alquimista de hielo.

-Gracias por dejarme ver tu humillación.- Ahora fue turno del pelirosa.

-¿En serio eres Laxus Dreyar, el señor vete a la mierda y no me hables?- Ahora fue Gajeel.

Y así, durante un buen rato; todo el gremio se estaba burlando del DS del rayo, hasta la albina mayor se había unido a la humillación monumental.

-Jamás vuelvo a hacer alguna estupidez así.- Comenzó a sacar rayos.- Pero ahora ¡Todos morirán!- Y así, inicio una de las masacres más gigantescas que haya existido en todo Fiore, ya que al nieto del maestro no le bastó con destruir el gremio, sino que también de "paso" destruyo toda la ciudad, desde ese día se le conoce como el asesino del rayo y nunca más se supo de las personas que hicieron la grabación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado éste pequeño One-shot, se me ocurrió cuando descubrí una imagen muy curiosa sobre Laxus en internet, es la misma que puse de portada en el fic; me dije a mi misma: ¿Por qué no hacerle una pequeña broma al rubio que tanto amas? Y por supuesto que acepte. Lo siento, pero no pude evitar poner algo de LaMi ¡Lo adoro! *-***

**¡Recuerden que sólo faltan 2 días para el reinicio del anime!**

**Espero sus sexys Reviews y me dicen que tal les pareció *3***

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Lechugazos? ¿Reviews? ¿Happy? ¿Aye?**


End file.
